


Fifteen Facts About Living With Blake Belladonna

by Newt



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newt/pseuds/Newt
Summary: Blake and Yang move in together. Yang observes some things.100% shameless bumbleby fluff. Wow, it sure is good that nothing bad happened in this show! Ever! Hahahahahahaha





	

**1\. Blake is not a big fan of change.**

After over a year under one roof, five if you count Beacon, Blake and Yang had both become really used to living with Ruby and Weiss. The four had done everything together as a team, and, although both Blake and Yang agreed that they wanted this, moving out had been hard on them both.

“Ooooh I’m gonna miss you sososo much…” said Yang, hugging Ruby so hard she lifted her off the ground. Weiss and Blake had finished their hug a few minutes ago, and were now just standing there, kind of awkwardly watching.

“Sis… I know… you’re strangling me…”

Yang finally dropped her, and gave Weiss a quick hug while Blake got Ruby. After a few more goodbyes, they were left alone, just the two of them and their new house.

After a grueling three-week mission in the mountains of Atlas, listening to Weiss complain and watching Ruby turn blue and nearly losing several fingers to frostbite, Blake and Yang had managed to kill enough grimm to make just enough money to top up their house-of-our-own fund. Together, they’d saved up enough for a modest starter house. It smelled like mold, and was in a questionable part of Vale, but it was everything that Yang had ever dreamed of.

Blake, however, looked kind of miserable. Not outwardly, not in a way that anyone who didn’t know her well could pick out, but she was frowning more deeply than usual, and her faunus ears weren’t twitching as much as they should be.

Yang snapped her out of it, grabbing her hand and giving her a twirl. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she sang, pulling her new keys out of her pocket. Blake giggled, bringing a hand up to her mouth. 

“I can’t believe it either,” she admitted.

“Would you like to do the honors?” asked Yang, pressing the keys into Blake’s hands.

They’d already been in and out of the house a million times, with any number of boxes and furniture pieces, but something about this time was special.

“Alright,” said Blake, squeezing Yang's hand before taking the key. Yang grinned, heart fluttering.

She watched Blake unlock the door, opening it slowly. Yang could practically see the cloud of dust puffing out into the air. She joined Blake in the doorway, hands on her hips as she stared in at all the mess.

“Okay, let’s get this started.”

Blake nodded, back to frowning.

Yang frowned back, trying to think of a way to get her excited about this. She flipped a light on, illuminating a living room full of boxes and stained carpet. It had no effect on Blake. 

Yang took Blake’s hand, and Blake turned to face her.

“This is going to be great, I promise.”

Blake smiled weakly, nodding.

They stepped inside.

**2\. Blake has approximately 9000 mugs.**

“Blake?”

Blake looked up from where she was hunched over the sink, trying to fix a leak.

“Hm?”

Yang pushed a box toward her with her foot. It said “BLAKE’S KITCHEN STUFF” in thick marker.

“I’m going to open this box,” said Yang, crossing her arms. “And if there are more mugs in this box, we aren’t going to have anywhere to put them. Ready? Here I go…”

Yang reached forward and slashed open the tape with a knife. Blake looked on nervously as Yang forced the flaps back, and reached in.

She burst into laughter, pulling out three mugs in each hand by the handles. Blake blushed.

The mug situation was really out of hand. There was no way Blake had had them all at Beacon, which meant she’d somehow collected most of them in just this last year of living with her and Weiss and Ruby. Yang wondered if the other two even had any mugs left, now.

She dug through the box a bit. Mugs, mugs, and more mugs. She took as many as she could in one hand, bringing them over to her girlfriend.

“Seriously, Blake, what do you DO with all of these?”

Blake mumbled something about tea and went back to the sink.

Yang approached from behind, still holding back laughter. She gave Blake a kiss on the cheek, and slipped the newest mugs underneath the sink. For safekeeping.

Blake blushed harder.

**3\. Blake’s voice is actually really nice, if you can catch her singing.**

On their first morning together in the new house, Yang caught Blake singing in the shower.

She was walking by the bathroom with some boxes, and froze as soon as she heard the first few notes.

It was a song Yang didn’t know, something kind of sad and slow, but lovely in its own way. Yang always preferred faster, more excitable music, but anything Blake sung immediately became Yang’s favourite song, just because it was so rare to catch her singing.

Yang gently put the boxes down in the hallway, and sat down outside the door, smiling. She closed her eyes and let the singing wash over her, tapping along with one finger on her arm.

Shit. Yang was so in love.

The water stopped running, the singing stopped, and Yang jumped up, hustling away with the boxes in hand, knowing that being caught listening would basically be certain death.

**4\. Blake hates dust. Anywhere.**

After four days, they were just about moved in. It was amazing, actually. The house was in perfect, sparkling condition, and Yang and Blake were both completely and wholly exhausted. That night they settled on the couch together, an old one they’d found online for cheap, and watched a terrible movie, cuddled under one blanket. 

The TV had been a gift from Weiss, a fancy big screen thing that probably had cost her a fortune. Ruby had given them some flowers, which sat in the middle of the coffee table. There were some random posters and pieces of art on the walls. Their setup was awesome, to say the least. 

The movie was really bad, and Yang got tired of making fun of it about halfway through, choosing to just laugh at the dumb stuff. She feelt Blake’s laughter, too, reverberating everywhere that they were pressed together. They laughed maybe more than there were actual funny things happening.

Near the end of the movie, just as Yang was starting to doze off, Blake suddenly threw the blanket aside and stood up, leaving Yang in a confused heap on the couch.

“Whahappened?” she asked, trying to sit up while rubbing at her eyes.

“It’s nothing. Just…” Blake grabbed a cloth, still sitting to the side from their earlier cleaning, and stretched towards the window sill to the left of the couch. Blake swiped at the ledge, holding the cloth up for Yang to see.

“Dusty. It’s been bothering me for a while. Sorry to disturb you.”

Yang smiled sleepily, holding out her arms and allowing Blake to climb back in. Blake had been really particular about dust all week. It was funny how someone who fought so beautifully with one kind of dust could be so completely annoyed by another.

By the credits, both of them were asleep.

**5\. Blake will read all night, if you let her.**

A few weeks in, Yang spent the day alone, working out and watching TV and talking to Ruby over the CCT. Ruby was really excited about a four person mission she’d found, and Yang was just about to ask Blake if she was up for it when she realized that Blake actually hadn’t left their room all day. Slightly worried, she said goodbye to Ruby and peeked her head in the door. Blake was still asleep, breathing evenly and deeply.

Yang went to sit beside her, gently shaking her awake.

“Hey, Blake! Are you sick or something?”

“Huhm?”

Blake took one look at Yang and then tossed the blanket over her head. Yang laughed, poking at the lump.

“Seriously, it’s four pm. What are you doing?”

Blake groaned, resurfacing.

“Is it really?”

Yang nodded. 

Blake sighed, throwing an arm over her eyes.

“I was up until six,” she mumbled.

Yang blinked.

“What?”

“Six am,” said Blake.

Yang’s mouth fell open.

“What? Why?”

Blake blushed a little, pulling the blankets up to her eyes.

“I was reading.”

Yang glanced towards Blake’s book pile that she kept on her nightstand. Sure enough, one book was tossed to the side, another open to a ridiculously high numbered page. Like, 600 or something. How could anyone ever read that far in anything?

“Blaaake!”

Yang tugged at the blankets, shaking her around some more.

“Don’t do that! You’re gonna go nocturnal!”

Blake held strong to the blanket, eyes closed again.

“It was a good book.”

Yang stopped shaking her, huffing and putting her hands on her hips.

“Whatever. From now on, I’m going to watch you! You WILL get some sleep.”

She said it almost like a threat, and Blake grinned, resurfacing from underneath the covers.

“That’s fair.”

Yang smiled, giving her a quick kiss before turning around.

“By the way, we have a mission coming up,” she said.

“Sounds good.”

As an afterthought, Yang scooped the not-opened book off of the nightstand. She was gonna see what the big deal was with this thing.

**6\. Blake is a horrible blanket-stealer.**

At the old house, Blake and Yang had had a giant, ragged duvet that spit feathers everywhere and was way too big for their bed. For their new house, Yang had made the amazingly adult decision to buy a whole new blanket, with matching sheets and everything. This blanket was comfortable, and warm, and about half the size of their old one.

For the ninth time, Yang woke up shivering. She was confused at first, in that half-awake-half-asleep way where nothing makes sense at all. Then she turned her head to the side, and spotted Blake, cocooned up in all of the blankets and sheets, sleeping deeply.

Every time Yang mentioned it in the morning, Blake got embarrassed and apologetic. 

“I can’t help it. I’ll try to start with less, maybe, or…”

In the end, the only way Yang found that fixed the situation was to sleep extra close to Blake, all cuddled up and cozy. Now, when the blankets wrapped around Blake, they wrapped around Yang, too. It was a little suffocating, but mostly just comfortable.

**7\. Blake’s favourite breakfast is scrambled eggs and bacon.**

“Hmmmm something smells good…”

Blake rolled into kitchen late, hugging Yang from behind. Yang stopped mixing for a minute, pulling the spatula out of the sizzling pan and holding it up in victory.

“I knew the smell would wake you up!”

Blake nodded, then went to grab the place settings for a little breakfast together. She even took in different kinds of forks, just to make it fancy.

Yang stirred the eggs some more, debating as to whether they’d have enough. Both of them could eat a LOT of breakfast, especially since they usually went out to train right after.

She put some toast in the toaster for good measure.

**8\. Blake is the best training partner you could ever ask for.**

Yang swung out with her arm, connecting with Blake’s Gambol Shroud. There was a crash of metal on metal, and then Yang drew back, swinging up with a foot before retreating.

She swung again at Blake, but Blake dissolved into nothing. A clone. Yang whirled around, getting down into proper stance as she searched.

She got hit, hard, in the back of her legs, and would have fallen, had Blake not caught her, grinning. Blake propped her back up, and Yang regained her footing, nodding at her slightly before going all out again.

They exchanged a few blows, Yang’s force perfectly countered by Blake’s speed. Gambol Shroud met Ember Celica again, and they held it for a while, a battle of strength. 

In a stroke of inspiration, Yang fired out, blasting herself backwards. She twisted to land on her feet, preparing to counter Blake again, but saw her sliding her weapon away, holding up a hand.

Yang stood up more casually, still slightly wary of Blake. Blake just smiled, panting slightly.

“Let’s do lunch.”

**9\. Blake’s parents are the nicest people on Remnant.**

To be honest, Yang had been super nervous about meeting Blake’s parents. A few weeks into their new living arrangements, Blake announced that her parents were coming to visit, and Yang had a minor, mostly internal panic attack. What would they think of her? What were they even like?

“Can’t wait to meet them!” was what she heard herself saying.

Yang spent days cleaning and prepping the house while Blake politely pretended she didn’t notice. On the day of their arrival Yang sat, fidgeting, in the living room, glancing out the window every few seconds to see if they were there yet.

“They’re going to love you, you know,” said Blake, with a very Blakelike smile that only made Yang more nervous. 

“I know,” said Yang, dismissively.

“Hey, I mean it.”

Blake sat down next to her, handing her a mug of tea. Yang took it, spinning it absentmindedly. It gave her hands something to do. She was just about to take her first sip when the doorbell rang.

“Oh, they’re a little early,” said Blake nonchalantly. Yang shot up out of her chair, setting down her tea loudly and glancing towards the door. Blake patted her arm, then went to greet them first. 

What Yang noticed first when Blake opened the door was Blake’s father, who was the largest man Yang had ever seen in her life. The sheer size of Ghira Belladonna intimidated her, but she stood strong, forcing a smile. 

She almost didn’t notice Kali Belladonna, who was busy giving Blake a long and motherly hug.

“We brought… erm… a pie,” said Ghira, handing Yang a tin wrapped in cloth while Blake gently pried her mother off of her.

“Thank you,” said Yang, maybe a bit too loudly. “I’ll put it in the kitchen.”

She didn’t make a move to leave, though, afraid that that might be rude.

“Yang! You’re Yang, right? This is Yang?” asked Kali, glancing from her to Blake and back. Yang jolted.

“Yeah! I mean, yes. It’s nice to meet you.”

Yang stuck out her right hand, balancing the pie in the other. To her surprise, Kali pulled her into a crushing hug, the pie wobbling dangerously to the side. 

Yang felt weirdly uncomfortable and calm at the same time. Kali was really small, and it was kind of like being hugged by Ruby. But, older. More… motherly. Something about it reminded her of being four and greeting Summer as she came home from a mission. 

Yang swallowed a lump in her throat. Nope. Absolutely not going there.

As soon as Kali let go, she took off towards the kitchen, as Blake directed her parents to the couches.

When she got back, they were chatting amiably, Blake on one couch and the two of them on the other. Yang sat down next to her, leaving plenty of distance. 

“So, Yang!” boomed Ghira. “How are you liking the new house?”

“Oh, it’s great,” said Yang. “A little old, but, you know. We make it work.”

Kali nodded, happily hanging on her every word.

“And have you been on any missions lately?” 

Yang grinned, remembering their last mission. It had been a simple, search-and-destroy type thing for a particular grimm that had been bothering a village. Ruby had taken extra time to plan out where they were going, and trap it in order to destroy it. When they finally did, they realized that the grimm they’d been chasing was actually part of a network of over ten grimm, that all looked exactly the same and all lived in the same place. The team had escaped pretty narrowly, and it had been completely awesome.

Yang told the story enthusiastically, leaving in all the gory details.

“And then Ruby beheaded the one I was on, which left me open to deal with the one that had Blake pinned…”

Kali and Ghira looked a little horrified as she went on, and Yang realized, distantly, as she spoke, that maybe she should have told this story a bit differently. Yang’s dad would have loved to hear this stuff. Blake’s parents, though, maybe not so much. They weren’t hunters, after all...

“And… um… Blake killed the last one just before it pounced on Weiss… she was kind of… lying there….”

Yang slowed down, ending the story awkwardly.

The Belladonna parents stared at her, mouths hanging open a bit. Blake coughed. 

Yang felt heat rising in her cheeks, desperate to fix this.

“I mean, we were fine! We just, uh…”

“That sounds amazing!” Kali interrupted, putting both hands over her mouth. “Blake, I’m so glad you have such a good team behind you.”

Yang deflated, blinking at Kali.

Ghira laughed, a deep and hearty thing, and leaned over to pat Blake on the back.

“It’s good to know you can handle these things. And Yang…”

He turned to face her, and she grinned. 

He turned back to Blake, and stage whispered to her.

“I like her.”

**10\. Blake likes alone time, but sometimes it’s okay to be there.**

“Blaaaake I’m boooored,” Yang whined, throwing herself across Blake’s lap.

“Hmm.”

Blake lifted the book she was reading to allow Yang to sprawl. Then she lowered her hands back down and rested the book on Yang’s head.

Blake liked to spend a few hours a day alone, just reading or looking at stuff on her scroll or something. It was totally boring to Yang, but she got it. Kind of. Except sometimes.

She’d learned that as long as she kept reasonably quiet, Blake would put up with her, even during her alone time. And Yang just needed to be around her, mostly.

Yang flipped around, tucking a pillow under her head. Blake moved the book again to accommodate, trying to suppress the quirk of a grin. Yang poked at Blake’s mouth until she brushed her hand away.

“What are you reading?” asked Yang. Blake sighed.

“Okay, I promise I’ll leave you alone after this. I’m just curious.”

“It’s just a mystery novel sort of thing. Murder. Crime. You know how it is.”

“Haha, yeah I do,” said Yang, stretching out her arms above her head. She closed her eyes.

“Read it to me.”

“What?”

“Read it out loud. I like mystery. Crime. All that sort of stuff.”

Blake sighed again, and Yang felt it tickle her face.

“Fine.”

“Yes!”

**11\. Blake needs you there, sometimes.**

Sometimes, and it was hard to tell, Blake actually needed Yang to be there. It would be a time when she was reading, but her eyes weren’t moving across the page. Or she was lying down, but not napping. Or she was sitting outside, with a tea, but turned away from the house so Yang couldn’t see her tears. 

It was hard, with Blake. Especially since Yang had nothing but the foggiest idea of her past.

She knew it took a few years at Beacon for her to reconnect with her parents. She knew she was once in the white fang, and left. She knew sometimes Blake had nightmares, and Yang would wake up alone, and have to search for her, only to find her silently reflecting somewhere. Yang wanted to be there for her.

Yang didn’t ever force it, but sometimes Blake would tell her things. About how she hurt innocent people. Or stole, or lied, or cheated. Yang could tell how much it weighed on her, and would do anything at all to be able to carry some of it for her.

Instead, all she could do was be there for her.

Sit.

Sometimes hold her.

And be there.

**12\. Blake likes open windows and rainy days.**

During the daytime, all of the windows in the entire house were always open. Always. Blake insisted they were “airing it out”, at first, but it continued for months after the house smelled like them instead of dust and mold. Especially on rainy days, Blake liked to curl up near an open window to read, or do paperwork, or whatever it was she felt like.

Yang set up a desk for her near the biggest window in the house, and it ended up being the place where both of them went to fill out mission reports and take on jobs. Yang had to admit, it was comfortable.

The only problem was, Blake loved the rain and the open windows so much that it would get cold, sometimes. Like, really cold. Yang took to wearing giant sweaters, and closing windows when Blake wasn’t looking. 

Blake opened them again later.

The struggle was silent, and endless, but neither of them complained about it.

**13\. Blake likes missions that involve helping as many people as she possibly can.**  
Whenever Blake and Yang returned from a mission, as soon as their things were put away and they were clean and fed, Blake would immediately begin searching for a new mission. She didn’t like to sit still for too long, which suited the rest of Team RWBY just fine. 

She always scoured through the postings in order to find the most good she could do, for the most people. She looked for stories of villages, or families, or groups suffering at the hands of evil, and she fought for them. She would post them to their RWBY group chat, and they’d all debate it for a while, but usually it ended up working out in Blake’s favour. The whole team were a bunch of softies, really.

Seeing Blake smiling at a grateful child, or sharing lunch with a group of people they’d saved, were the times when Yang thought Blake looked genuinely the happiest. It made Yang happy, too, so it all worked out. Doing good is what they were there for, after all, as huntresses.

And if they could kick some butt while they were at it, that was good too.

**14\. Blake puts the “power” in “power couple”.**

The “bumblebee” team attack had gotten so incredibly devastating that Ruby used it at least once per mission. Yang and Blake practiced it constantly, Yang bringing the blows, but Blake putting the force behind it that allowed them to crush everyone in their path.

Aside from this, Blake had become an amazing fighter in her own right. Fighting side by side with her was like fighting with an extension of Yang’s own self. 

Ruby had noticed this, and, when the situation called for it, would pretend-gag at how mushy they were together. 

**15\. Blake.**

Yang woke up during a mission, sleeping bag constricting her as she stretched her arms out, and she noticed that Blake wasn’t beside her. 

At first she worried, terror raging in her gut. Maybe Blake had had another nightmare, or she was off reading all night somewhere, or there was an attack and now Yang was all alone.

She then rationalized it. Blake had probably just gone to the bathroom, or something. Yang could continue to lie there. For sure.

After ten minutes had passed, the worry set in again.

Yang slid out of her sleeping bag, adjusting her pyjama pants that had rolled up in the night, and sliding on her boots. Ruby and Weiss were completely out, chests rising and falling gently around the remains of their fire. Yang checked the time. 2 am. Ruby was supposed to be on watch right now, but to be honest they were probably too close to the city for any grimm to appear anyway. She chose to let her sister sleep, and search for her partner in peace.

Yang glanced around, not seeing anything. To their left, the lights of the city peeked through the trees. To their right, forest. 

“Blake?” she whispered. No response. She chose to go into the forest.

A few reeds were tamped down, forming a bit of a path. This was promising. She followed the flattened plants, feeling like a bit of a detective, until eventually coming to a clearing.

And there she sat, bathed in moonlight, fireflies dancing around her, reclined against a tree and staring upwards at the stars. Her hair was tousled by the slight breeze, her figure highlighted in fingers of light. 

She was beautiful. 

She was always beautiful, of course, but this was something special.

Yang took a few minutes to watch her, heart fluttering in her chest. It was hard to believe that she knew her, that she was allowed to love her and stay with her and share her entire life with her.

Blake tilted her head to the side, mouth quirking up into a grin.

“Are you just going to stand there?”

“I was admiring the view,” said Yang, smirking. Blake rolled her eyes, then scooted over to make room for Yang at the base of the tree.

And so Yang joined Blake, staring at the stars and holding her close and breathing in the cool night air.

With Blake at her side, she drifted off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written juuuuust in time as my RWBY secret santa for lithiumgasmask on tumblr. I hope you like it, I'm still getting used to writing romance but I really wanted to try this out ;w;


End file.
